


Girls on the Beach

by herecutie (realeyesrealize)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girl Direction, Stolen Glances, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/herecutie
Summary: Summer drabble prompt #118: snowconeLouis, a snowcone, and a pretty girl on a flowery towel.





	Girls on the Beach

Louis’s fringe is pressed to her sticky forehead in a way that must be in no way attractive and yet, the pretty girl on the flowery towel to her right can’t seem to take her eyes off of her.  


She’s gorgeous, brown hair blowing in the wind and a dimpled smile that makes Louis melt even more under the blazing sun. She keeps eating her snowcone and stealing some looks back, acting nonchalant. 

They make eye contact, fireworks setting off under Louis’s hot skin. The girl smiles at her again and Louis is done for. 

Snowcone empty, she walks over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated x 
> 
> You can find me on [ tumblr](https://ladsbeingpals.tumblr.com).


End file.
